


Committed

by suitesamba



Series: Severus Sighs Anti-Valentine's Day Fest 2013 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Severus wants to marry Arthur. Arthur wants the best of both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Anti-Valentine's Day Fest for the Severus Sighs Community on IJ to Prompt 8: Some variation of: Severus’ intended rejects his marriage proposal ... On the fourteenth day of hols, my Valentine broke my heart ... Goodbye, my lover.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters and their worlds belong to their original writers and no copyright infringement or offense is intended. No money was made from this story.
> 
> Beta'd by Abrae and Roozetter

“It’s time, Arthur. Your children are all on their own and Molly spends most of her time now with the grandchildren.”

Arthur reached across the table and squeezed Severus’ hand. 

“Severus, this restaurant is lovely, really. The food was magnificent.” His hand lingered a moment on Severus’ and he caressed his wrist as he pulled it back to his side of the table.

Severus sighed.

“I can retire any time, Arthur. You know that. We can travel, as you’ve always wanted. We can visit some Muggle technology museums, in Paris or New York.”

Arthur’s friendly eyes brightened, but the light dimmed all too quickly.

“But Molly…she’d be heartbroken. To know that I’ve been cheating on her all these years. Well, for it to be _public_.” He stammered, clearly at war with himself.

Severus looked down at his plate. He had made the decision. He was determined to see it out, no matter how heartbreaking the outcome.

“I need something more…committed,” said Severus. “Do you even sleep with her anymore, Arthur?”

He had never asked Arthur, not in seven years.

“No.” Arthur spoke softly. “I haven’t slept with her since Ginny was born.” Arthur took a long drink from his water glass. He half-smiled. “She’d gotten the daughter she’d always wanted, see? I’d finally gotten it right.”

When Severus made a noise as if to protest, Arthur shook his head and went on.

“Molly is a wonderful woman, Severus. A child couldn’t have had a better mother. She’d do anything for them.”

“But would she do anything for you, Arthur?” Severus asked. He was staring at Arthur through the flame of the single tapered candle in the middle of the table. The flame reflected in the lenses of Arthur’s horn rimmed glasses.

Arthur said nothing.

“It seems as if you’d do more for her, Arthur, than she would for you.”

“Severus….” Arthur gave a weak smile, then shook his head and leaned in. “You know I love you, Severus.”

“Enough to divorce your wife and marry me?”

Severus spoke gently. In the years since he had taken up with Arthur Weasley, he had seemed to absorb some of Arthur’s patience and gentleness. Just enough to take the biting edge off his acerbic personality, but not enough to make him dull.

“The children….”

It was a weak protest.

“The children _know_ , Arthur. Most of them even approve. They are thrilled that you are happy. Harry and Ginny even named their child after me.” 

“She’s a good woman, Severus. She doesn’t deserve to go through her golden years alone. If only she could find someone.” He looked up and met Severus’ eyes. “Someone like you.”

Severus sighed.

“So your answer is no, then. You will not marry me.”

“I’d love to marry you, Severus. You know that. But….”

He stopped as Severus interrupted him. 

“No buts, Arthur. I’m retiring this summer and am going to travel. To Budapest. Prague. Florence.” He dropped some Muggle currency on the table and stood.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Arthur,” he said, leaning down to kiss the other man’s cheek. “Give your wife my love.”

And Arthur’s neatly ordered world crumbled down around him as he watched Severus leave without looking back.

_Fin_


End file.
